Harry Potter and His twin Sister Ages one to ten
by asianpplrcoolxDDD
Summary: Harry has a twin sister named Fire. They are elementals. they get sent to different homes but meet up and Harry's suppposed guardians have to deal with the temper that is Fire Potter. Read of you want to learn more.dnt like dnt read!
1. Prologue

**Harry and Fire Potter: Ages 1-10**

**Prologue**

It was late at night in Privet Drive in Surrey, when a pop was sounded in the air. A man appears after the pop sound disappears. This man had a long silver beard and silver hair. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

He took out an object that looked like a cigarette lighter but it wasn't. It took the light out of the street lights. Once he takes the most of the lights out, he puts it away and says, "I should've known you were going to be here, Professor McGonagall." He turns and looks at a tabby cat on the sidewalk glaring at the man. The tabby cat all of a sudden becomes an older woman with her hair in a bun, and she had a very stern look on her face.

She says, "good evening Professor Dumbledore, but if I may, how did you know it was me?" He chuckles and says, "I've never seen a more strict looking cat!" She huffs and looks at him suspiciously and says, "Why are you here, Albus?" He sighs and asks her if she wants a lemon drop she declines as he plops one in his mouth. "I've come to put Harry Potter in his home with his relatives." Professor McGonagall looks at him if he's gone mad. She says to him, "Are you mad? Harry Potter come live with these muggles? I've watched them all day, their the worst sort of muggles you can imagine. They really are - "The only family he and his sister have left."Professor Dumbledore states. Professor McGonagall frowns at his statement.

"Aren't you leaving the twins together, Albus?" He sighs and says, "It's too dangerous for them to be together. Death Eaters will still be looking for them and I have a feeling Voldemort will be back some day." Albus looks in the sky as he says this. Professor McGonagall looks at Albus as if she's seen him for the first time. "Are you to tell me, You Know Who is not dead?" Albus smiles sadly and says, "No Voldemort is not dead yet. Now on to different topics, Hagrid should be bringing the twins here soon."

When Professor McGonagall saw that Albus was not going to say anymore on the topic she questioned him, "Do you think it would be wise to trust Hagrid something as important as 2 babies?" Albus' smile gets a little bigger and he says, "Ahhhh….I would trust Hagrid with my life." Before McGonagall could respond a roar came into the night. It was a roar from a motorcycle; but not just any motorcycle, a **flying** motorcycle.

On the flying motorcycle looked like a very large man with a lot of hair covering his face, goggles over his eyes, and 2 bundles between him and the bike. As he landed the bike made loud screeching noises that made Minerva put silencing charms around them.

She shrieks, "Are you mad? Where did you get the bike?" Hagrid gets off the bike and greets the professors before he says, "Young Sirius Black lent it to me." He gives the green bundle to Professor Dumbledore and the purple bundle to Professor McGonagall.

While the baby in the green bundle looks fast asleep the baby in the purple bundle looks wide awake looks around her surroundings before she sees her brother and tries to reach to him. Professor McGonagall sees this and moves closer the Professor Dumbledore so the babies can touch each other. When the babies' hands touch each other the baby boy smiles in his sleep while the baby girl looks at his brother with a big smile. Professor McGonagall seeing this exchange smiles and then frowns.

She looks at Dumbledore and says, "Are you sure we should separate them it looks like they can't be separated at all." Albus sighs and says, "It's for the best and moves to put Harry on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive. The baby girl after hearing the conversation and seeing the 2 people trying to separate her brother from her screams and a red light comes out and hits the 3 adults. The 3 adults are stunned n see that their arms are a little burnt.

Professor Dumbledore recognizing what just happened has his eyes wide open and can't speak. The baby boy hearing the commotion wakes up and sees that his sister is screaming and crying and is very angry. The baby boy all of a sudden sends out a blue light that heals the 3 adults burns and calms his sister down. His sister looks at him and tries to reach for him. The siblings try to reach other and the 2 professors seeing this put them close together so they can hold hands. When they do, they both smile and fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

"albus what just happened?" Professor McGonagall asks. Albus recognizing what just happened says, "We have to take them to Hogwarts and hold an Order Meeting. This is something the Order needs to know and they need to know immediately." McGonagall and Hagird nods their heads. "I will return to Hogswart with the bike." Hagird says.

Dumbledore nods his head. The 2 out of 3 adults apparate to Hogsmead and walk very quickly up the castle once in the castle and in Dumbledore's office, McGonagall transfigure the couch into a baby crib with toys for the 2 babies to sleep in at the moment. Professor McGonagall looks at Dumbledore with a sharp look and says in a stern voice, "What is going on, Albus?"

**A/N: i do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter character unless i made them with my plot. i also am sorry that this chapter was a messed up in the beginning. My ten yr old cousin decided she could write a story and post it on my account before letting me read it. =_= Again i am sorry for the problems. Hope you enjoy this story! **


	2. Chapter 1:Elementals

**Harry and Fire Potter Ages 1-10**

**Chapter 1: Why?**

Albus sighs pops a lemon drop in his mouth before he says, "it has come to me that we might have to make some decisions on where the twins go." Minerva looks puzzled and says, "What do you mean Albus?" "I mean that- the door bangs open and a bunch of people come in. There was Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Molly and Arthur Weasley with the Weasley children, Kingsley, Remus Lupin and much more. "Why have we been called in here, Albus?" Severus drawls out.

With all this noise Harry wakes up crying and everyone turns to stare at him. Fire wakes up hearing her little bro crying and crawls near him and holds his hand. Harry opens his bright green eyes and stares into fire brown eyes. Once he sees them he relaxes and falls back asleep with Fire next to him. Fire sensing people staring at them looks at the people surrounding them. She looks at each of them individually. She makes sure her little brother is behind her while she is watching them. Albus and Remus see this and laugh.

Everybody else looks at them as if they gone insane. 2 identical boys with red hair and blue eyes look at them with curiosity in their eyes. One of the boys older than those identical boys asks them**, "**Excuse me but what is so funny?" The 2 adults look at the children who were staring back with curiosity in their eyes. They then look each other and chuckle once more before they give an explanation. Albus says, "Fire is very protective of Harry. She may only be 1 years old but she is **EXTREMELY** protective of him. I remember going over Lily and James' house and see Fire hugging a crying Harry like her life depended on it while glaring at her father who was looking alarmed and gave back a stag saying sorry many times. I ask Lily why she is doing that and she said while laughing that James took Harry's stuff stag animal and Fire was trying to make Harry feel better but at the same time was glaring at her father with a look that said _Give it back or you'll I'll never forgive you._"

As Albus explains this, Remus goes to Harry and Fire and asks, "Fire would you like your wolf and give Harry his stag?" Fire's eyes immediately light up and shakes her head yes. Remus chuckles and unshrinks the 2 stuffed animals from his pockets and hands them to Fire. The group is alarmed when they hear a squeal. They turn to see Fire letting Harry hold his stag while he is asleep and she is holding her black wolf while moving up and down. Remus is laughing while Fire stops moving and pouts at Remus.

Albus looks at them with a twinkle in his eyes and asks, "May I ask what has happened while I was giving an explanation to the order and the children?" Once Remus was able to compose himself he says, "I gave Fire and Harry their stuffed animals and Fire gets really happy and becomes that little hyper ball when she first got it." After he says this, Fire looks at Remus and lifts her arms up that tell him she wants to be picked up. He picks her up but then Harry wakes up and starts crying. Fire looks at Harry and their eyes lock, Harry stops crying but he lifts his arms up as well. Remus picks up Harry as well. Their stuffed animals were left behind in the baby crib. Fire hugs Harry and Harry hugs back. The women in the order go "awwwwwww." The men roll their eyes at the women but their eyes say _'that was pretty adorable.' _

Minerva snaps out of it and asks Albus the question they've all been thinking about. "Albus what is going to happen to the twins?" There is dead silence in the room. Albus looks around the room and sighs. "One of the twins will have to go live with the Dursleys while the other lives away from him/her." There is immediately uproar. Molly Weasley screams, "Why would you want to separate them?" Minerva McGonagall yells, "I agree with Molly Albus those muggles are horrible!" Everyone else tries to say something but then Fire lets out a scream so that everyone starts looking at her. Remus looks at them and sees a fire in her eyes. Harry looks at his sister and touches her check so that she would look at him. When she does and locks eyes with him her glare softens until it's no more and hugs her brother until he falls asleep in her arms.

Remus puts them in the baby crib; Fire finally falls asleep with her brother in her arms. Albus says, "Harry will go live with the Dursleys no questions on it." He said this with much authority that nobody could say anything about it. He continues, "As for Fire…." Molly and Arthur immediately say they could take her in. Albus shakes his head, "Molly, Arthur you both have kids of your own and expecting another." They nod their heads and Weasley boys look disappointed.

Albus looks at Severus Snape with a twinkle in his eyes and says, "Severus could you- was all he could say before, "NO ALBUS NO!" Albus says, "Come now Severus it won't be that bad." Severus looks at him with an incredulous look and says, "She's an elemental Albus. Plus I don't know how to take care of a baby. Nonetheless, a baby girl I won't be able to deal with this!" Albus continues to persuade Severus into taking Fire in. Severus finally cracks when he says, "Lily would've wanted you to do this Severus." Severus says, "Alright I'll take her but you and the rest of staff are going to need to help me when I have no clue what I am doing." Albus has a twinkle in his eyes and before he could answer Minerva answers for him, "Of course we'll help you Severus." He nods his head picks up Fire and her animal before walking out of the room to his quarters. Albus then looks at Harry sadly and says, "It's for the best." He picks up Harry and leaves the room as well to take Harry to Privet Drive. Everybody else leaves one by one; the Weasley's say goodbye before leaving by floo. Remus stays a little longer before departing as well. The next morning both babies wake up with a cry but Harry's is silenced with a slap on his little baby cheek while Fire was soothed back to sleep by one Severus Snape. While Fire went back to sleep, she had a vision on what happened inside the home of the Dursleys and her little brother.


	3. Chapter 2: Dada wheras

**Chapter 3: Dada Where's 'arry?**

_Previously:_

_As Fire is sleeping she has a vision of what goes on in the home of the Dursleys and her little brother._

Fire wakes up screaming and crying. She saw that the Dursleys stuffed her little brother in a cupboard crying.

Severus hearing her scream and cry rushes to her room. He says in an irritated voice, "What are you screaming and crying about?" Fire looks at him with tears in her eyes and says, "Dada wheras 'arry?"

Severus freezes and looks at Fire again and thinks,' _Can she see visions of her brother in that house?' _Then he thinks again on what she said._ 'Did she just call me Dada?'_

Severus goes to Fire and picks her up. He hushes her and tells her everything is going to be ok. She doesn't go back to sleep.

He sighs and rocks and hums her trying to make go back to sleep. She still doesn't go to sleep.

Severus then says to her, "I won't leave you Fire. I stay with you until you wake up, ok?"

Fire looks at him and smiles a small smile. He tries to hum again and she falls asleep this time.

He sighs in relief that she fell asleep. Then he thinks what Fire said. 'Can she see visions of her brother? I have to talk to Albus about this.'

_At the Dursley Household_

Little Harry is crying in the living room. He is wondering why isn't Fire here to help him. Vernon has had enough of his crying so he hit him and yelled, "QUIET BOY I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE TELLY!"

Petunia says, "He's just a baby he doesn't know anything. He's Dudley's age."

Vernon turns to her and slaps her hard enough to make her fall down.

Harry sees this and crawls to her to see if she's ok. Dudley screams and cries.

Vernon goes to Dudley and screams, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" He smacks really hard, which makes Dudley scream and cry even louder.

Vernon frustrated goes to Petunia tossing Harry gotta the way.

He says in a threatening voice, "If you don't get those to shut up soon I'll- he never got to finish because Harry then started screaming at the top of his lungs!

His scream made Vernon go unconscious and Dudley's bruise was healed so was Petunia's slap.

Petunia looks at Harry with gratitude and says, "Thank you Harry."

She picks Dudley and Harry up and goes up to Dudley's room and tucks them in and sings a lullaby to help them go to sleep.

While Dudley drifts to sleep fast Harry takes a little bit longer to fall asleep.

'wheras fireee I wannnt Fire I am vuerryy scuared.' He falls asleep after hearing the soothing voice of his sister's in his mind.


End file.
